Orange and Pink
by kurtianCall
Summary: Dirk goes to Roxy's place to find the blonde in a mess of tears. This isn't a one-shot, so there will be more chapters believe it our not.


Roxy lay sprawled across her couch. Clothes were strewn across the room in messy piles of fabric, along with empty alcohol bottles and pizza boxes. Her hair was a mess of pale blonde and make up was smeared across her face. She had been up all night crying and drinking. She moaned quietly as she slowly woke up from her vodka induced sleep. Her head was pounding, and her vision was blurry as she opened her eyes. She winced as sunlight hit her sensitive retinas, and she held a pillow to her face. She took a deep breath and almost started crying again. The pillow smelled like Janey. Roxy threw the pillow across the room and cursed loudly. She looked down and realized that she wasn't wearing a shirt, but she only lay back down. She had no shits to give about whether she was decent or not. She reached down and blindly groped around until her fingers touched the cold glass of a half empty vodka bottle. She grasped it tightly and lifted it too her lips. The cold alcohol slid down her throat with a warm and comforting sting. She took her lips from the glass bottle rim and sighed. She inclined her head against the arm of the couch and took another deep breath. She was in too much pain from her hangover to hear the sound of her door unlock. The door opened quietly and a young man with pale blonde hair walked in, a bag in his arms. His triangular shades rested on the bridge of his nose, hiding his fire orange eyes. "Hey Roxy." He called from the kitchen. The dulled sound of his voice reached Roxy's ears and she moaned. She was in no shape to deal with anyone right now, not even this man. The blonde entered the living room and his eyes looked around the floor. "Holy shit, Rox." He breathed. Then he looked up to her. His face fell slightly to find her in such a state. Roxy glared at him, still half drunk. "Go awy Derk." She mumbled. 'Derk' walked over to the couch and sat down at Roxy's feet. He looked down at her feet; perfectly painted pink nails. How the drunken girl did it, he would never know. He lightly picked up her feet and sat them in his lap. "Alright," he said. "Tell ole Dirk what went wrong." Roxy kept glaring at her friend. "I don wanna." She moaned. "Roxy." He urged. "Come on. It's Jane isn't it?" Dirk's heart constricted slightly. He knew that Roxy had feelings for the other female all too well. He shouldn't have been bothered; he had been with Jake for a while. But for some reason, seeing her like this hurt him. Tears began to fill Roxy's eyes again. "Shit, girl. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said. "'Snot yur falt." She tried to say. "I'm jus a lil 'motional." "Rox… Where is your shirt?" Dirk said as he finally realized that his friend was only wearing a pink bra. She wasn't the thinnest girl in the world as a result of hanging out with Crocker. Her tummy bulged slightly in a cute way that made her look like a child. But the size of her breast made it obvious that she was no child. Dirk blinked; shocked that he was having _those_ thoughts about Roxy. "I… don't know." Roxy's first coherent sentence of the day. Wonderful. Dirk leaned down and picked a crumpled shirt from off the floor and held it out to Roxy, but she only pushed his hand away. "No." She stated. Dirk let the pink garment fall to the floor and he kept his eyes on Roxy's face. Despite her messy and smeared make-up, Roxy was still pretty. Her face was on the rounder side. Not as round as Jane's, but still round. Her nose was a nice shape, and her eyes were large and her pink irises were enchanting. Dirk leaned over and used his hand to wipe away some of her smeared eyeliner. "Don't worry babe," He said. "I'll make everything better. Just let it all out at me." Roxy's eyes filled up again and she sat up. Her breath caught in her throat and she hiccupped as she cried. "It…. Was Janey…I finlaly got te courge up to tell er how I feel, but she turned me dwon…" Dirk's heart constricted. He knew what that felt like. He couldn't help but sympathize with his friend; something very similar had happened with him in the past. An idea popped into Dirks platinum blonde head. "Come on." He said as he stood. Roxy whipped her nose on her arm. "Where?" She slurred. "Just trust me."


End file.
